


On a Journey

by Yellowblitzever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowblitzever/pseuds/Yellowblitzever
Summary: I loved going on journeys, on adventures because when I went on one, my brother would always be at my side no matter what.





	On a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in Frenzy's POV.

I loved going on journeys, on adventures because when I went on one, my brother would always be at my side no matter what. He was always there for me. We would look out for each other even when our adventures led us to unmarked areas or enemy territory. There was never any need to worry in the past.

If we ever got in any danger, we would face it together and win or run back home to our family. If we ran home, we'd be back out on another adventure the next day. Our brothers would tell us to wait for a day and to properly prepare before running off. We never did. That was something my twin and I never bothered with. We had each other and that was enough. There was never any need to worry in the past.

I loved going on journeys, on adventures because my twin brother was always with me. Always by my side. There was never any need to worry in the past because I was never alone. But now I'm alone and for the first time in what seems like forever, I am worried.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. If there is anything that needs improving then please tell me. Since this is my first time posting something, there are probably a few errors here and there.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read the Shattered glass comic, it shows Prime executing Rumble. I decided to write a short story about Frenzy not long after Rumble had been killed.


End file.
